


Boy and Girls

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magical Stocking Stuffers (2014) [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For: redrockcan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy and Girls

**Boy and Girls**

**For:** redrockcan

**Fandom:** Downton Abbey

**Characters/Pairings:** Carson/Hughes

**Prompt:** Let’s go for a cup of tea

**Word count:** 245

 

Mrs. Hughes sat at the table in her sitting room and settled in for a cup of tea before going through the menus for the next week.

There was a soft knock on the door and she looked up at Carson with a smile.

“I was just about to go up to bed. Do you need anything else from me tonight?” Carson looked weary from the long day they had.

“You can come and sit with me. I just made a fresh pot of tea.” Mrs. Hughes got up and picked up another cup from the shelf behind the door. 

Carson didn’t need to be asked twice. The thought of climbing all those stairs at the moment was about to do him in. He sat down with a tired sigh.

“I think I’m getting to old for this.” Carson said. “The hall boys got into a scuffle and I had to break it up.”

“What was it this time?” Mrs. Hughes sat down and poured the tea.

“It was about a girl.” Carson said. “If they are old enough to notice girls, we shouldn’t be calling them boys.”

Mrs. Hughes laughed. “I think you’re all boys when it comes to love.”

Carson looked at her with a twinkle in his eye. “We certainly act like boys, don’t we?”

Mrs. Hughes blushed. “That you do.”

Carson reached over and patted her hand as it lay on the lace table cloth. “And we feel like boys too.”         

 


End file.
